Chuck Vs The Ring Rewrite
by captain.harold
Summary: This is a rewrite of Chuck vs The Ring. Why? I didnt enjoy the episode as much as the previous ones so I wanted a version that worked for me. The end result is that the story goes off in a different direction. Note the story is done like a dialogue.


CHUCK VERSUS THE RING

Synopsis: This is a re-writing of Chuck versus the ring. I am a big fan of Chuck but this last episode didn't work for me (although it did work for others) so I wanted to re-write it into something that did. The ending is different as I wanted to explore a different direction with the intersect.

I know this last episode did work for others so, please, if you like the episode then don't read this.

I've borrowed scenes from the original but it has gone into a different direction to where the last episode was going. The style of the story is a bit different to the normal story. I'm trying to follow how a script might be done.

* * *

CHUCK VERSUS THE RING (the rewrite)

Act 1: Introduction

Chuck references:

Episode 17:

Chuck working out the links between the Intersect and Orion.

Episode 21:

General Beckman demands: "I need you to become a spy.".

Chuck says: "I'm no spy".

Episode 22:

Stephen Bartowsky says: "The intersect is out Chuck".

* * *

Act 2: No More Buy More

At the Buy More:

Chuck and Casey walk determinely through the Buy More to Emmett's office. Emmett looks up.

Emmett says: Oh, it's you. So you have finally returned.

Chuck says: Yes Emmett.

Emmett states: As the new manager I'm implementing some much needed changes.

Chuck asks: And they would be?

Emmett responds: I need an assistant manager. That would be you.

Chuck asks: Me?

Emmett says: No-one else will do. The staff are useless. They won't do anything for me.

Chuck points out: That's because they hate you.

Emmett rebuts: No, no, no. They are just intimidated by upper management.

Chuck says: Sure. That's it.

Emmett states: You will ensure that everyone respects my authority.

Chuck winces.

Emmett states: I want everyone to have performance reviews.

Chuck groans.

Emmett says: You will be here all the time. No out of the office to service computers.

Chuck groans loudly.

Emmett says: Finally, Mike will work for the Nerd Herd.

Chuck: You can't do that. Big Mike doesn't even like computers.

Emmett smirks: I know.

Chuck states: Emmett, I now have something to say.

Emmett asks: And what is that?

Chuck says: I quit. For $12 an hour it's not worth it. Good bye Emmett. Good bye Buy More.

Casey adds: Me too.

Emmett demands: Dont you dare walk out on me.

Chuck and Casey turn and walk to the Buy More exit. At the entrance to Buy More Chuck and Casey take a final look.

Chuck says: Good bye Buy More.

Casey shouts: Buy More, rot in hell.

* * *

Act 3: The Offer

At the castle:

Casey, Chuck and Sarah are sitting around a desk facing a video conference monitor. On the monitor General Beckman is looking at them.

General Beckman (leaning forward) asks: Chuck, so what are your future plans?

Chuck answers: Well I'm intending on getting a nice Champagne buzz going followed by a nice slow dance with my date.

Casey growls.

Chuck continues: Oh you mean long term? Not sure yet.

General Beckman asks: How would you like to come and work for the NSA?

Chuck answers: No thanks. All I know is that I'm going to work hard on getting my life back – the one that was taken away from me.

General Beckman responds: Well good luck then. Your country thanks you for your efforts.

General Beckman (to Casey) commands: Colonel Casey, please debrief Mr Bartowsky. Afterwards I would like to talk to you and Agent Walker about your next assignments.

Monitor switches off. Casey goes over to a cabinet and retrieves a file. From the file he selects a form and an envelope. Casey hands a form to Chuck.

Chuck says: Here, sign this.

Chuck asks: What's this all about?

Casey states: Oh, just a document saying that you won't talk to anyone about what you did otherwise you consent to going to jail for a very long time.

Chuck asks: And if I don't sign it?

Casey responds: Then I shoot you and leave your corpse in Buy More.

Chuck asks: Right then, where do I sign?

Chuck quickly scribbles on it and hands back the form. Casey then gives Chuck the envelope.

Chuck asks: What's this then?

Casey responds: It's your pay for the past two years, numb nuts.

Chuck opens the envelope.

Chuck staring at the contents of the envelope exclaims: Wooo! The pay is good, isn't it?

Casey states: A true patriot wouldn't cash it in.

Chuck asks: Thank god that I'm not a real spy then, isn't it?

Sarah points out: But you are.

Casey observes: Chuck, you have been the most … unusual person that I have worked with.

Chuck answers: You dont say.

Casey points out: Without any spy training you have accomplished a great deal. You should be proud of what you have done.

Sarah adds: Exceptional work.

Chuck says: I would like to thank you - both of you. You two have put your lives on the line for me nearly every day. I'm sorry I had to put you through all that.

Sarah: That's our job.

Chuck: Even so, thank you.

* * *

Act 4: The Next Intersect

Scene: At Roark Industries.

Third floor of Roark industries is in total chaos. It is a war zone. Very few of the offices on the floor are still intact. Windows are broken. Doors are ripped off from their hinges. Flames and smoke bellow from various offices. Glass is scattered across the hallways. Gun shot stains can be seen along the walls. Men armed with guns are charging into a room. The room itself is spacious. In the room various people are lying dead on the floor. There is a single table in the room and it is upturned. It is in this direction that bullets are being fired at. Behind the table Bryce Larkin is huddled. Every now and then he lifts his head from behind the table and fires off a round. However Bryce is starting to run out of ammunition. Just as he is about to raise his hands in surrender a crack squad of NSA agents come in. These agents shoot all the men – with the exception of Bryce Larkin.

Squadron leader states: General Beckman sent us to get you.

Bryce Larkin says: I was doing fine before you turned up.

Squadron leader responds: Yeah, it looked like it. General Beckman said to tell you that we now have the intersect and that she has a new assignment for you.

Bryce Larkin asks: What is that?

Squadron leader says: To become the new intersect.

Bryce Larkin smiles.

Cut away to Chuck's opening scene.

* * *

Act 5: The Wedding Debacle

A car is parked out front of the church. On the car is a sign: Just married – as a promise of what is to come. The church itself is quite large. It consists of a chapel, a reception area and several change rooms. Next to the church is a small restaurant.

In one of the changing rooms from the church a angry voice screams out "No, no, no". Chuck who is in the vicinity knocks on the door.

Sarah opens the door with a quizzical expression.

Chuck asks: Is everything ok?

Sarah responds: No. It's a nightmare.

Chuck asks: Why?

Sarah says: Come in and see.

Chuck enters. Honey is bellowing out orders.

Honey to one of the maids of honour says: Your hair is a mess. Brush it.

Honey says to another: More eye shadow.

Honey to the third maid of honour orders: Get rid of the creases.

Sarah whispers to Chuck: She's had all the bridesmaids in tears. I've seen kinder despots.

Chuck responds to Sarah: I bet you wish you were out in the field, now.

Sarah nods.

Chuck asks: Where's Elle?

Sarah says: Follow me.

Chuck and Sarah enter a second changing room. Elle is in front of a large mirror in a white wedding dress.

Chuck says: Wow. You look beautiful. Awesome even.

Elle smiles: Thanks little brother.

Chuck: I see the Lady Stalin is still alive.

Elle says: I know. You wouldn't have thought she and Devon were related would you?

Chuck nods.

Elle wistfully says: This isn't the wedding I wanted.

Sarah asks: What did you have in mind?

Elle says: I just wanted a small wedding somewhere near to the sea. Only a small set of friends in attendance. I know, I'm just being selfish.

Chuck says: Perhaps this might make you a bit more happy. As of today, I no longer work for the Buy More.

Elle smiles: Oh that's wonderful. What will you do now.

Chuck: I don't know. Depends on Sarah. Perhaps go to Hawaii and see Morgan or something. What ever it is, its no more Buy More.

Honey comes in.

Honey says: Out now! Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride.

Elle begins to protest but Honey gets her way and Sarah and Chuck leave the room.

Sarah says to Chuck: Let's get out of everyone's way. The restaurant next door might be open so lets go there.

Chuck says: Sure.

Chuck and Sarah go to the restaurant. The restaurant is a small building that overlooks the church. Within the restaurant is a bar. Both Casey and Stephen Bartowsky are already at the bar. Stephen is consuming a drink and Casey is waiting to be served. Sarah goes across to talk to Casey. Just as Chuck is about to sit down at a table he sees the figure of Ted Roark leaving the Church but heading in a direction opposite to the restaurant. Sarah comes across.

Chuck says: Sarah, I don't believe it. I just saw Ted Roark.

Sarah's eyes widening asks: Are you sure?

Chuck responds: Of course I'm sure.

Sarah points out: Casey will need to know. I'll get him.

Chuck spots his father at the bar. Chuck beckons for his father to come over. By the time Sarah and Casey come across Chuck is in an earnest conversation with Stephen.

Stephen Bartowsky says: Chuck told me what he saw.

Casey adds: Sarah did as well.

Chuck asks: Is he out to kill me?

Stephen explains: No, he''ll want to take everyone down. Knowing Ted he will want to sabotage the wedding.

Chuck suggests: Bullets from the rafters, poison in the punch, biological agent in the food, what?

Stephen responds: I'm guessing it will be a bomb of some form. He's always over the top in everything he does.

Sarah asks: So what should we do?

Stephen: You three look for the bomb. I'll go after Ted. It's time we had a earnest discussion.

Casey nods: Sounds like a plan.

Chuck says: Anything could be a bomb. Without the intersect there's no way to locate it.

Stephen gives his armband to Chuck.

Stephen says to Chuck: Take it If you get close enough my device will detect the bomb. If the bomb has a timer then this device may be able to slow the timer. I have survived many an assassination attempt because of it.

Stephen then rushes out the door of the restaurant. Casey quickly empties his glass. Sarah, Casey and Chuck head over to the Church and go into the reception room.

Casey orders: I'll search under the tables. Sarah, you check around the curtains. Chuck, look at the presents.

Sarah and Chuck nod.

Casey says: It's all clear here. Sarah?

Sarah responds: Nothing here. Chuck?

Chuck says: There's a lot of gifts here and I don't really want to ruin them.

Casey and Sarah run across.

Sarah says: How about we separate all the presents and then you pass the armband across each of them.

Chuck says: Sounds like a good idea.

Sarah, Chuck and Casey spread the presents out. Chuck waves the armband across the presents. On the fourth present the armband gives a high pitch sound. Sarah separates out the present. Chuck continues going over the remainder of the presents.

Chuck says: Ok. That's the only one. So do we open it or not?

Sarah says: It could set it off.

Casey says: We need to know if I can disarm it.

Chuck says: Ok.

Chuck then rips open the present to reveal a small metallic, cylindrical device . A timer on the front indicates that there is a couple of minutes.

Casey says: Oh crap.

Chuck asks: What?

Casey responds: It's one I don't know. Sarah?

Sarah says: Me neither.

Chuck says: Well, we have got to do something.

Sarah says: Wrap the armband around the device.

Chuck nods: Oh yeah.

Chuck takes off the armband and wraps it around the device. The timer is still counting down but the interval between the ticks is increasing.

Casey says: That's bought us a bit of time.

Casey grabs the device and runs out the door.

Sarah screams to Chuck: Stay here Chuck.

Sarah runs after Casey. Ignoring Sarah's request Chuck follows Sarah. Casey is outside trying to determine which direction to take the bomb.

Sarah angrily says: Chuck, I said to stay.

Chuck ignoring Sarah says: I can't see anything. Perhaps there is a dumpster around the back of the restaurant.

Casey, Sarah and Chuck start to run behind the restaurant.

In the opposite direction of the church Ted Roark is getting into a car. Stephen Bartowsky runs up and pulls him out of the car.

Ted Roark: What? Who? Stephen?

Stephen: I think it's time I re-negotiate our working relationship based on previous history.

Stephen punches him in the stomach.

Stephen says: That's for your guards handling me at Roark Industries.

Ted Roark goes down, coughing.

Stephen demands: Come on, get up.

Ted Roark slowly gets up.

Ted Roark pleads: Wait, we can talk about it.

Stephen hits him in the jaw.

Stephen grunts: That's for chasing me for the past 10 years.

Stephen hits him in the stomach again.

Stephen hisses: That's for stealing my work.

Ted Roark begs: Stop.

Stephen hits him in the face.

Stephen growls: That's for robbing me of time with my family.

Ted Roark is dazed and bleeding.

Stephen hits him again in the face.

Stephen curses: That's for threatening to kill my family.

Ted Roark is very unsteady on his feet.

Stephen hits him hard in the stomach. Ted collapses to the ground.

Stephen shouts: And that was for disrupting my daughter's wedding, you bastard.

Scene: At the back of the restaurant.

Casey, Sarah and Chuck are running to the back of the restaurant. Casey is cradling the bomb. Sarah and Chuck quickly survey the area. The back of the restaurant is empty. There is no dumpster. However there is a small collection of bins. In the centre of the back road is a pot hole.

Sarah says: There's a pot hole. Let's throw it down there.

Casey gives the bomb (and armband) to Chuck. With a grunt he then lifts the pot hole.

Chuck says: Wait.

Chuck runs over to the bin and empties it. He puts the bomb into it as well as the armband. The timer is down to 10 seconds. Chuck then runs back to where Sarah and Casey are.

Sarah shouts: Quick.

Chuck gives Casey the bin. Casey throws the bin down the pot hole and closes the pot hole.

Chuck, Sarah and Casey run to the furtherest corner of the restaurant .

Casey says: Any moment now it will go off.

Sarah says to Chuck: Get down.

Chuck crouches down. Sarah follows him. Sarah's arm is protectively around Chuck. Casey's body is shielding both of them. Within a few seconds, the bomb goes off. Even though the bomb is underground the effect of the explosion can be felt. The ripples causes the ground to shudder and the surrounding buildings to shift slightly.

Scene: Inside the church.

The exploding bomb is felt by the structures of the church. Overhead chandeliers dangerously swing back and forth. Some of the overhanging pictures tumble to the ground. The walls shudder. Suddenly all as the sprinklers go off soaking everything. All the guests stream outside. A scream can be heard from one of the changing room. The wedding is ruined.

* * *

Act 6: Wedding Aftermath

Scene: Twenty minutes later outside the changing room.

Elle is in the changing room. The door is locked. Some sobbing can be heard emanating from the room. Outside the door is Devon and Morgan. Both are worried about Elle. Devon knocks on the door.

Devon says: Honey, it's ok.

Elle screams: No it's not. Go away.

Devon begs: Please honey, let me in.

Elle sobs: No. Go away.

Morgan says to Devon: Let me try.

Morgan knocks: Elle, talk to Uncle Morgan.

Elle screams: Like hell I will. Go away.

Devon (in a worried tone) says to Morgan: Get Chuck.

Two minutes later Chuck arrives.

Chuck knocks: Elle, it's me, Chuck. Can I come in.

Elle (on the edge of another bout of tears) says: Please Chuck no.

Chuck begs: Elle, I really need to talk to you. May I come in. It will only be me. I promise.

Elle opens the door and Chuck enters. Chuck softly closes the door. Elle collapses on a couch, tears flowing.

Elle says: It 's such a disaster.

Chuck agrees: I'm very sorry that this has happened. The important thing is, do you still want to get married?

Elle responds: Of course I do but the wedding is ruined. It can't go on.

Chuck agrees saying: Not today.

Chuck thinks for a few seconds and comes to a realisation.

Chuck says: I can fix this. We will have the wedding tomorrow. Think of today as a trial run.

Elle states: Organising a wedding is not simple. It took us months to prepare this wedding. The venue, the coordinator, the guests.

Chuck: I can. Just trust me. Get a good night sleep and I'll take care of the rest.

Chuck exits her room. Devon and Morgan are anxiously waiting the outcome. Stephen Bartowsky and Anna have just arrived.

Chuck says to Devon: She's fine now – just a bit shaken up.

Devon asks: Can I see her?

Chuck: Not yet. Give her some time and then take her home.

Devon: After all this, I'm not sure when we will have the wedding.

Chuck: Try tomorrow.

Devon: What! I can't organise it so soon.

Chuck: Don't worry I'll take care of it. Compared to organising Buy More on Thanksgiving this should be do-able.

Stephen says: Come on Devon. Let's just go for a walk. Just leave it to Chuck.

Stephen gently guides Devon from the corridor of the changing rooms to the outside.

Chuck turns to Morgan says: Morgan, I will need your help.

Morgan says: Anything buddy.

Anna asks: What do you need us to do?

Chuck says: I think I will need help from Buy More as well.

Morgan responds: We're onto it. We'll call the guys. How about we meet at your place?

Chuck nods.

Morgan and Anna leave. Chuck goes to find Sarah. Sarah is at the reception area in the church.

Sarah says: Your father certainly handled Roark. Casey is just arranging for Roark to be placed into custody. He shouldn't be too long.

Chuck asks: I need you for one more mission. Are you up to it?

Sarah says: Of course.

Chuck requests: I think I'll need Casey's help as well.

Sarah says: Sure.

Chuck looks directly at Sarah says: Thank you for always being there for me.

Sarah smiles.

* * *

Act 7: The Proposal

Bryce Larkin is at a top secret location. He is in a dark room that is illuminated by various monitors. Bryce is facing one of the monitors waiting for the speaker to say something.

Bryce Larkin says: Good evening, General.

General Beckman says: Good evening Agent Larkin. Thank you for coming on short notice.

Bryce Larkin responds: No problem. I had things well under control.

General Beckman instructs: Good. We would like you to start your next assignment.

Bryce Larkin asks: What will that be?

General Beckman says: Your country would like you to head up the Intersect project.

Bryce Larkin says in puzzled tone: I thought I was going to be the new intersect.

General Beckman responds: In a sense you are. You will be responsible for the new intersect.

Bryce Larkin says: That's not the same.

General Beckman: Sorry Agent Larkin. Efforts in the intersect transference has been abandoned.

Bryce Larkin asks: Why?

General Beckman continues: It's proven to be too dangerous. Several attempts were made with the beta version but the results were … unpleasant.

Bryce Larkin: Perhaps you had the wrong test cases.

General Beckman says: Perhaps.

Bryce Larkin asks: So what has changed in this new version of the intersect?

General Beckman: More information has been uploaded. It has been updated with more up-to-date intelligence from NSA and CIA. We've uploaded information from various other government agencies as well. Information that was obtained from FULCRUM has also been added.

Bryce Larkin asks: So as head of project Intersect what would my role be?

General Beckman instructs: You would be responsible for the use of the intersect and the deployment of any operation that resulted for the actions of the intersect.

Bryce Larkin says: That means I will have control of nearly all of the government intelligence projects.

General Beckman says: Yes. I know.

Bryce thinks for a minute.

Bryce says: Ok, I'm in.

General Beckman: I thought you would be. The scientists are finalising the upload of various open source data. The Intersect will be online by tomorrow night. A brief will be sent to you and your clearances will be activated. That will be all, Agent Larkin.

* * *

Act 8: The Wedding Chuck

In the courtyard of the complex that houses the apartment for the Bartowskys is Chuck, Morgan, Jeff, Lester, Anna, Big Mike from the Buy More.

Morgan shouts: Listen up, people. Chuck needs our help.

Chuck says: Everyone, thanks for coming. I need to put on a wedding in 24 hours.

Lester: So Sarah is off the market. Pity, I was going to have another go.

Chuck gives an incredulous look: It's not for me, it's for my sister.

Jeff: Damn, I was going to take a shot.

Big Mike says: Shut up. Chuck, what do you need?

Chuck answers: There's a lot of things that need to happen in order for the wedding to go forward.

Chuck continues: Casey is handling the venue and Sarah is getting the officiator.

Anna asks: How will Sarah find someone at such short notice?

Chuck responds: Oh, Sarah is resourceful.

Chuck says: I'll handle the music and the guests. I need someone to take care of the transport.

Big Mike: I'll take care of that. Just don't ask about it?

Chuck says: I'll need someone to organise the after party.

Morgan responds: I'm the food man so I'll handle it all.

Chuck says: I'll need any one free to help set up the venue.

Big Mike volunteers: Sure, the guys will help.

Several hour later everyone is busy getting the wedding ready.

The following is split into 4 scenes – similar to 24.

Scene 1: In the Castle Casey is on the phone.

Casey on the phone: Yes sir, we need exclusive access to the beach.

Casey continues on the phone: Yes sir, we need it tomorrow.

Casey finishes on the phone: Yes sir, it's a national security matter.

Scene 2: In the castle Sarah is on the phone.

Sarah on the phone: Hi Washington, do we have a pastor on active duty?

Sarah on the phone: Oh, in Iraq? Can she be pulled out for the next few days?

Sarah on the phone: Good. How soon can get her to Burbank – it's a national emergency.

Sarah on the phone: 12 hours by air force jet. Ok then.

Scene 3: At Big Mike's "office" in the Buy More.

Big Mike on mobile phone: Hey, how's business? Good. Good.

Big Mike on mobile phone: I need a few limos by tomorrow. Can you do it?

Big Mike on mobile phone: Great. By the way, how's prison life at the moment?

Scene 4: At the Nerd Herd's desk in Buy More.

Morgan on phone: I want the best shrimp that you can provide. Oh, and dumplings – lots of them. And peking duck and ...

Anna on phone: I need a three tier wedding cake - I'm thinking either Spring Affair or Euphoria. What would you recommend?

All these scenes then fade away to the following scene.

Chuck on the phone: Yes, I'm really sorry your dress got soaked. However Elle would really like you to be there tomorrow. Can she count on you? Yes. Good.

Chuck on the phone to another person: I'm sorry that you had to put up with Devon's mother. However if you come I'll make sure you are far away from her as possible.

Chuck on the phone: Yes, there will be lots of alcohol.

* * *

Act 9: The Perfect Wedding

It's late in the afternoon. The sun is starting to set. A slight breeze is blowing over the beach as waves gently crash on the sand. At the centre of the beach is a small open air canopy. Two archways on opposite sides give the illusion of the inside of a church. Rows of seats have been set up and a small carpet divides the two rows. The carpet leads up to a small stand representing an altar. Lilies and roses covered the carpet and decorated the archways.

Towards the end of one archway is the wedding officiator. In front of the wedding officiator is Devon. Devon is flanked by two men. Devon is looking towards the other archway with an expectant smile. Leading up to the other archway are all the guests for the wedding, One one side are all the guests of Devon. On the other side are all the guests for Elle. This includes Casey, Sarah, Morgan, Anna, Big Mike, Lester and Jeff. Several of the Buy More staff are recording the event for prosperity.

Elle is at the opposite archway to where Devon is. Elle is dressed in a simple but elegant white wedding dress. She is flanked by two men. To her left is Stephen Bartowsky and to her right is Chuck Bartowsky. The music begins to play and the guests rise as Elle begins to walk down the aisle with Stephen and Chuck guiding her along. Elle smiles radiantly to each row of guests as she passes them. Devon's grin gets wider as she approaches him. She stops as she comes alongside Devon.

The wedding officiator: We are gathered her to join together Eleanor Fay Bartowsky and Devon Christian Woodcomb in matrimony.

The wedding officiator asks: Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?

Stephen and Chuck answer: We do.

Stephen kisses Elle on her right check.

Stephen says to Elle: I love you.

Elle says to Stephen: I love you

Elle then turns to Chuck who kisses her on the other cheek.

Chuck says: You're beautiful.

Chuck joins the men of honour. Stephen sits down in the front row next to Sarah.

The wedding officiator says: Partnership should not be entered into lightly but with much consideration. If any person could show just cause why they should not be joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

The wedding officiator then asks: Do you have the rings?

Chuck fumbles in his pocket and locates the rings. He then gives the rings to Devon and Elle.

Devon puts the ring on Elle's finger. In turn Elle puts a ring on Devon's finger and they both kiss. A huge roar goes up and an accompanying clapping. Arm in arm, Elle and Devon turn towards the guests smiling and proceed to go back through the archway.

* * *

Act 10: The Wedding Dance

It's the after party back at the Bartowsky's complex in Echo Park. Dim lights hang over the complex giving an intimate mood. Streamers are drapped across the building. The band is playing in the back ground and everyone is in a jovial mood. The bride and groom mingle amongst the guests accepting the congratulations.

After a while Devon and Elle ask the band for some quiet and a hush falls over the party. Everyone looks towards Devon and Elle.

Devon says: On behalf of Elle and myself we would like to thank everyone for coming. Both to the practice wedding and the wedding we just had. We are very fortunate to have such wonderful friends and family in our lives.

People clap.

Devon says: However it would be remiss if we did not thank a few special people. Elle and myself would really like to thank Sarah and Casey for finding a venue and the officiator at such short notice.

People look towards Sarah and Casey and clap. Both Sarah and Casey look surprised at being acknowledged. Chuck's voice can be heard cheering.

Devon continues: We also would like to thank Morgan and Anna and those from the Buy More for setting up the venues.

Elle says: Finally my husband and I would like to thank the most wonderful person that we both know about. My … our little brother Chuck.

All eyes turn to Chuck. Elle has tears in her eyes.

Elle continues to say: Even though he is not the heroic type he's always a hero in our eyes. When everything was a disaster he rose to the occasion and saved the wedding. You are amazing little brother.

Everyone cheers.

Chuck says: I love you sister.

Chuck raises his glass. Everyone else follows as they toast the bride and groom.

Chuck says: May you and Devon have the happiest of marriages.

Everyone: Here. Here.

After the toast the band starts up again. Devon leads Elle onto the floor and begins to dance. Soon other couples join to dance. Sarah and Casey are talking amongst themselves. Chuck watches Devon and Elle dance for a small period of time. He then notices that Morgan is alone. Anna has gone over to talk to Lester. Jeff is already intoxicated and is very unsteady on his feet. Chuck walks over to Morgan and places his hand over the back of Morgan's neck.

Chuck says: Thank you for your help Morgan.

Morgan responds: No problem dude. Anything for Elle.

Chuck asks: So you are off to become a Benihana chef?

Morgan responds: Yes I fly out tomorrow afternoon.

Morgan admits to Chuck: You know, it's hard to follow a dream. The bigger the dream the more difficult the task.

Morgan explains: On one hand, I'm moving away, leaving friends, familiar surroundings and a job.

Chuck asks: And on the other hand?

Morgan says: I'm going with my lady to pursue becoming a Benihana chef.

Morgan asks: I'm over-thinking this aren't it?

Chuck: Yes, you are buddy. Go with your heart. Our brains only screw things up.

Chuck pats Morgan on the arm and wanders over to Sarah and Casey. Morgan goes across to Anna.

Chuck says: You know, you don't need to keep an eye on me any more.

Sarah apologises: Old habit – sorry.

Casey with a cigar in his mouth declares: Since you are here, I'm going to the bar. I need a drink.

Casey departs for the bar.

Chuck says: I bet he will be glad when he starts his new mission.

Sarah responds: I don't think so. Casey has a hard way of showing it but I think he will miss you.

Chuck asks: And what about you?

Sarah evasively says: Do you want to dance?

Chuck: You know I do.

Chuck and Sarah walk across to the area designated for dancing. Chuck and Sarah begin to dance. Chuck is savouring the moment.

Chuck says: Sarah, The world needs you. I'm not going to stop you from saving the world.

Sarah offers: You could come.

Chuck responds: I'm not the righr person to save the world. Without the intersect I'm just a hindrance.

Sarah says: Don't you realise that you were always more than just the intersect. Especially to ...

A tap occurs on Chuck's shoulder. Both Chuck and Sarak look to see Bryce standing in front of them.

Bryce says: Sarah, I need to talk to you.

Chuck growls: Bryce, can't you even give me one minute with Sarah.

Bryce says: Sorry Chuck, national security.

Chuck sighs: Oh kay.

Chuck goes over to Casey. Both Chuck and Casey glare at Bryce.

Bryce takes Sarah over to the other side.

Bryce says: Sarah, I'm leading up the new intersect project.

Sarah says: Congratulations – I think.

Bryce: says: General Beckman has requested that you and Casey come and inspect the intersect before it becomes operational.

Bryce continues: The General doesn't want what happened last time to occur again. Yours and Casey's familiarity with the intersect should prevent that.

Sarah asks: Didn't she ask for Chuck as well?

Bryce says: She did but I don't want him along.

Sarah asks: Why not?

Bryce states: He is no longer one of us. He's a civilian now.

Sarah points out: Bryce, he has an insight into it that no-one has.

Bryce ponders over it for a few seconds.

Bryce says: Ok, brief him in and we will go.

Sarah complains: What, now. We're in the middle of a party.

Bryce says: I'm sorry but tonight the Intersect goes operational.

Sarah sighs: Ok. Let's go over and talk to them.

Bryce and Sarah go over to Chuck and Casey. Bryce explains to Chuck and Casey what wants.

Chuck exclaims: What? You want me to go and see it? It's the last thing I want to see. The thing ruined my life.

Bryce responds: I know but it's important that it works.

Casey says: The running of the intersect is paramount to national security. You know that.

Bryce says: After tonight you no longer have to worry about the intersect. Just this one final task.

Chuck asks: Sarah, what do you think?

Sarah responds: I think you need to see it working for the sake of closure.

Chuck sighs: Ok, then. I'll come.

Stephen is in the corner sipping on whisky. He's routinely scanning the goes over to Stephen.

Chuck says: Dad, I've been asked to go and check that the new intersect is on-line.

Stephen asks: When?

Chuck answers: Now.

Stephen sighs: Charles. Be careful. From my experience they don't like to just let people go.

Chuck: Ok Dad.

Stephen says: If I haven't heard from you in a couple of hours I'll be calling General Beckman and demanding to know where you are.

Chuck: Don't worry. It shouldn't take to long.

Stephen: I'll tell your sister that Sarah got a headache and that you have taken her home.

Chuck: Thanks Dad. See you later.

* * *

Act 11: Betrayal

Chuck, Casey, Sarah and Bryce arrive at a compound in an undisclosed location. They pass through the check-in entrance and proceed to the main complex. The complex is a set of smaller buildings that surround a huge demountable. The demountable houses the intersect. This demountable has the intention of being uplifted to Washington when the intersect is ready.

At the front of one of the complex is a commanding officer giving orders to 4 other uniform men. Bryce, Casey, Chuck and Sarah approach the commanding officer.

Casey salutes the commanding officer: Hello sir.

Chuck whispers to Bryce: Who is he?

Bryce whispers back: This is General Alonsus. He's responsible for ensuring the safety of the intersect - including getting it back to Washington

Casey overhearing says: He was my commanding officer in Afghanistan. He covered my backside more than once.

General Alonsus grins and says: Yeah, you were always getting into trouble.

Casey grunts. Chuck smirks.

General Alonsus to Chuck asks: Whilst I have clearances and dossiers for Colonel Casey, Agents Walker and Larkin. I don't have one for you sir. Who are you?

Sarah quickly states: This is Special Agent Carmichael.

Bryce: He provides a unique insight into the intersect. General Beckman has requested his attendance.

General Alonsus nods.

General Alonsus instructs: Once we enter the main building you will be accompanied at all times by myself and my personnel. At the first checkpoint you will need to surrender any firearms. You will then be issued with special glasses to protect against the intersect. We shall then proceed to the laboratory that houses the intersect. Is that clear?

All four nod.

Along with the 4 guards General Alonsus leads the way into the main building. He collects 3 more men along the way. Bryce, Casey and Sarah surrender their firearms to the front desk. Glasses are issued to everyone. They then proceed their way through the various corridors. General Alonsus and Casey remiss about some of the operations that they performed in Afghanistan. Eventually the small group arrives outside the room to the intersect. The door to the room is secure preventing any access to the room. In front of the door is a flat screen.

General Alonsus says to Bryce: You need to put your hand on the scanner as you are the only one that have clearance into the room.

Bryce places palm against the scanner. The scanner processes his hand. A light thn issues from a camera in front of the wall and scans his face. On the display the name Bryce Larkin appears followed by the words 'Access Permitted'. The door then slides open.

General Alonsus says to two men: Stay here.

Everyone else enters the room. The door slides shut. The room is illuminated by white light. At the centre of it is a small table. On top of the table is a cyclindrical container. Inside it is a cube rotated at 45 degrees. A monitor is to one side of it.

Chuck looks at it and breaths hard.

Chucks whispers to Sarah: This thing ruined my life for the past 2 years.

Sarah reassuringly says: I know,

Bryce looking at Chuck asks: So, how does it seem?

Chuck responds: Seems ok. However you will need to power it up before we really know.

Bryce says: Ok. Step back.

Everyone steps back.

Bryce says: Powering up

Bryce presses the online button. The cube starts to spin and glow. It is clear to everyone that the intersect is slowly going online.

Chuck groans abit.

Sarah looks at Chuck with concern and asks: What's wrong?

Chuck says: Weird but I … I can sense it coming on-line.

Sarah asks: What?

Chuck says: I don't understand – it's meant to be just a computer.

Everyone looks at Chuck.

Casey says: I don't feel a thing.

Bryce agrees: Neither do I.

Sarah explains: That's why Chuck is here. He offers a perspective that no-one else has.

Bryce loos at the monitor. On the screen the message "Intersect Fully Online" appears.

Bryce asks Chuck: So, is it ok?

Chuck: Yes, it's fine. It's operational.

Bryce says: Good.

At the sign of this General Alonsus nods to his men. His soldiers raise their rifles. Bryce, Casey, Chuck and Sarah are covered by all the soldiers. Chuck's eyes open wide in fright. Casey realising what is happening growls at General Alonsus.

General Alonsus says: Thank you. That's all we need to know.

Bryce: asks What are you doing?

General Alonsus responds: Agent Larkin, what does it look like I'm doing. I'm taking control of the intersect.

Bryce states: That's not General Beckman's orders.

General Alonsus says: As of now, I no longer work for General Beckman.

Casey asks: What do you intend to do?

General Alonsus responds: Now that the intersect is completed I am taking it.

Bryce: What for?

General Alonsus: To use it in any way I see fit. In particular I intend to upload the information into whomever I choose.

Casey states: You treasonous scum bag.

General Alonsus says: There's only one problem. We don't know how safe the intersect is. That detail is missing from my intelligence reports. Thankfully you four will remedy that for us.

Casey asks: How so?

General Alonsus: states With four test subjects at hand it would be such a pity to waste such an opportunity.

Sarah asks: What do you mean by that?

General Alonsus smirks: I mean to test it on you.

Sarah says: We won't do it.

General Alonsus says: My men will shoot you if you don't.

Casey points out: And they will shoot us after we do, anyway.

General: We will only shoot the one that survives it. The others we will let go. So it's in your best interest to survive for the good of the others.

General: So, who will be first?

Bryce: General, I would like to discuss the options with my colleagues.

General: You have a few minutes but that is all. My soldiers are watching you so no heroics.

Bryce, Casey, Chuck and Sarah huddle together. General Alonsus speaks into his transmitter – to the men on the outside of the room.

Bryce tells the group: I see no way out.

Sarah says: Same here. I have my knives but they're no match for this many soldiers. Casey?

Casey says: I surrendered all of my guns. I don't even have a knife. So they have us covered. So what next Bryce?

Chuck asks: Hey, don't I have a say?

Casey asks in response: Do you have a plan then?

Chuck says: Nope. I just wanted to be asked.

Casey states: Consider yourself asked.

Bryce states: Ok, I'll do it.

Chuck responds: No.

Sarah exclaims: Bryce, no!

Bryce says: I will.

Chuck points out : You won't survive it.

Bryce counters: You did.

Chuck says: But that one was less … intimidating.

Bryce follows up: Anything you can do …

Chuck sighs: Yes, I know, you can do better.

Sarah says: Not everything Bryce.

Bryce says: I want to do it.

Sarah asks: But why?

Bryce says: With my skills and the intersect I'd be the greatest asset this country could ever have.

Casey retorts: Or it's greatest liability.

Sarah says: You will be just as dead afterwards.

Bryce responds: The intersect might provide a way out.

Chuck points out: That's not how the intersect operates. It just provides information.

Bryce says: That's the old intersect. Who knows what the new intersect does?

Casey grunts: He has a point.

Chuck begs: Bryce, please don't do this.

Sarah begs: Bryce, please listen to Chuck.

Bryce states: Sorry Sarah. I do want this.

General Alonsus finishes speaking into his transmitter.

General Alonsus states: It's time. Who is it going to be?

Bryce steps forward and says: Me.

General Alonsus nods.

General Alonsus says: I knew it would be you.

General Alonsus points the gun at Bryce.

General Alonsus demands: Now get over to the intersect and activate the transfer. Everyone else, put on your glasses.

Bryce walks over to the intersect whilst everyone dons their glasses. The soldiers keep everyone covered with their rifles.

Bryce: Is everyone ready?

General Alonsus nods. Bryce presses the activation panel on the intersect. The intersect's display starts with "Starting to upload.". The light of the room gradually dims until it is in darkness. The the room lights up with images flashing on all the walls. A progress bar appears on the monitor with the message "Uploading - 0%".

Chuck groans.

Sarah whispers to Chuck: What is it?

Chuck: I could feel a surge.

The intersect displays the message "Uploading – 10%". Bryce is staring transfixed at the wall. Sweat starts to protrude from his face. A few seconds late, the intersect displays the message "Uploading – 20%". Bryce's eyes are darting back and forth. Sweat is streaming from his face.

Bryce whispers: So much information.

Sweat is continuing to stream from Bryce's face. Sweat can now be seen oozing from his shirt as well.

Bryce: So much. So, so much.

Sarah says to Chuck in a worried voice: He's not going to handle it.

Further time passes. The intersect message changes to "Uploading – 30%". A little bit of blood is oozing from his nose.

Bryce screams: It's too much. I can't take it.

Sarah says: Shut your eyes and keep them closed.

Chuck explains: He can't. The process prevents it.

General Alonsus orders: Keep going. I want to see what happens.

A few minutes more. The intersect message changes to "Uploading – 40%". Bryce's body is starting to convulse. However Bryce is still staring at the wall.

Bryce begs: Sarah, help me. Stop the process.

Casey orders: Shut it down. Shut the intersect down.

General Alonsus with rifle in hand states: No. Any one who attempts to stop it is a dead man.

As the images keep on flooding, Bryce collapses under the stress of it all. Sarah races across the room to the collapsed form of Bryce. The intersect message shows "Uploading – 50%". It then flashes the message "Process Interrupted – Resetting.". The images on the wall stop, the room dims and then the room is illuminated with white light.

Sarah (shaking Bryce) asks: Bryce, Bryce, are you all right?

General Alonsus looking at Sarah asks: Who's next?

Casey says: What? You're crazy? You just saw what it did to Bryce.

General Alonsus: I don't care. I need to know if anyone can survive it.

Chuck looks at Casey. Casey has a look of horror on his face. Casey is starting to tense his muscles - a sign that Casey may be considering tackling the soldiers. Chuck then looks at Sarah. Sarah is huddled over Bryce holding him tight. Chuck stares at Sarah for a few seconds and then makes up his mind.

Chuck swallows and says: Ok. I'll do it.

General Alonsus says: This will be quick.

Chuck asks: Just tet me talk to my friends whilst it is powering up.

General Alonsus concedes: Ok.

* * *

Act 12: Chuck 2.0

With one eye on the intersect General Alonsus talks on the receiver. Chuck and Casey walk across to Sarah.

Chuck asks: How's Bryce?

Sarah worriedly says: He's alive but unconscious. He needs urgent medical treatment.

Casey informs Sarah: The moron has decided that he will go next.

Sarah says: No! Casey or I will go next.

Chuck: Listen guys. It's no longer your role to protect me.

Sarah: But ...

Chuck interjects: I'm not doing this to be a hero, Sarah. I think we will all get a go. I'm just beating the rush.

Sarah determinely says: Please Chuck - no. There must be another way out.

Chuck shakes his head.

Chuck states: Look, I will try to hold on as long as possible with the Intersect upload. Just be ready.

Casey grunts: Ready for what?

Chuck says: I think that help isn't too far away.

Sarah asks: Chuck, why do you say that?

Chuck says: My father knows I'm away.

Sarah points out: But you shouldn't have told him.

Chuck responds: Does it matter now? My father would have contacted General Beckman. Without hearing from us she would be arranging for help. So do what you do best when the time is right.

The intersect displays the message "Intersect Fully Online". General Alonsus finishes talking into the receiver. His posture is a bit more tense.

General Alonsus states: Now Agent Carmichael.

Chuck tells Casey: Casey, don't let Sarah stop me.

Casey nods.

Chuck says to Sarah and Casey: The world needs you two. I'm the expendible one.

Sarah responds: Not to us.

Chuck asks: Sarah, take care of my family. Apart from you … both of you, they mean everything to me. Tell something to Elle to make her come to terms with it. Tell my father what you can – so he knows what his son did.

Casey says: We will.

Chuck says: I'll try to delay it as long as possible.

One of the soldiers ushers Chuck over to the intersect with a gun.

Chuck says: Wait. I've got to do a warm up.

General Alonsus snaps: It better be quick.

Chuck starts to do some callisthenics. He stretches his arms and moves from side to side. He then rocks his head back and forth. He starts to do leg stretches. To Casey and Sarah It's obvious he is stalling.

General Alonsus orders: Stop wasting time. I will shoot the others if you don't begin.

Chuck says: Ok, ok. Other people get a last supper but I can't even do exercise.

General Alonsus gruffly says: No stalling.

Chuck says: Dont forget to put on your glasses

Chuck takes a deep breath. With one last look at Sarah and Caey he puts his hand on the intersect activation panel. Again the room dims until it is total darkness. Then just as quickly the room bursts into white light with images flashing on the walls. The monitot displays the message "Uploading – 0%".

The intersect displays the message "Uploading – 10%". Chuck's eyes are dancing. At 20% Chuck is starting to breath hard. However he is still focussed on the images being displayed. When the intersect displays 30% Chuck can be seen gripping his hands. At 40% Chuck is starting to gasp. At 50% Chuck is starting to sweat.

Sarah whispers to Casey: He's holding up better than Bryce.

Casey grunts.

At 60% Chuck is beginning to sweat profusely. General Alonsus reaches for his receiver.

General Alonsus can be heard saying: Hold them off. Just a few minutes more.

At 70% Chuck is starting to gasp for air. However at 80% Chuck's hands are starting to convulse.

Casey says: Hold on Chuck. You are almost there.

The intersect is at 90% when Chuck's body starts to convulse.

General Alonsus says: I think he's going to do it.

Finally 100% is reached. The intersect displays the message "Intersect – Upload Completed.". All the images stop to flash. The intersect shuts down. Chuck collapses to the ground. Sarah races over to Chuck, followed by Casey.

Sarah asks: Chuck, are you alright?

Chuck doesn't say anything.

General breathes in deeply and says: Astounding. Out of the four of you, Carmichael is the one I thought wouldn't have handled it. How is he?

Sarah states: He's stunned – I think.

General: Good. Rather than kill him I think we will take him with us.

Sarah: Like hell you will.

Sarah pulls a knife from the belt around her ankle and throws it at the general. It takes him in the shoulder and he falls down. Casey then lunges at the nearest guard and they grapple. At the same time the door to the intersect room explodes inwards. Several soldiers race into the room with their guns raised up. Casey wrestles the rifle away from the guard that he tackled and shoots him with it. He then shoots another one of the guards. The soldiers shoot a third guard. There are now only two of Alonsus's men left. Realising the situation is outside of their control they raise their hands in surrender.

One of the soldiers says to Casey: Sir, General Beckman ordered us to find you.

Casey says to the soldier: Good. What's the situation with the guards outside?

The solder says: Both of them are dead, sir. We had a devil of a time trying to get past them.

Casey grunts: Keep these two covered and get the dead bodies out of here. Also get a medical officer down here to look at Larkin.

The soldiers begin to remove the dead bodies. Chuck slowly gets to his feet with the help of Sarah. It takes him a moment before he is sturdy enough.

Casey asks: How are you?

Chuck breathing heavily says: I'm … I'm ok. I just have a really, really bad hangover. My vision is a bit blurry as well.

Sarah looks on with concern: Just take it easy. We'll get someone to look at you.

Casey demands: It'll have to wait. I want to get some answers from Alonsus - now.

Casey moves across to Alonsus. Sarah and Chuck follow. Alonsus is slowly becoming conscious but there is a pained expression on his face. Casey points the rifle at Alonsus.

Casey says to Sarah and Chuck: Keep your distance. He is still dangerous.

Casey demands of the General: Why? Why did you do it?

General Alonsus answers: Because we can.

The general looks to the remaining two men and nods. Each man take a bite. The general bites down as well. He starts to froth.

One of the soldiers claim: Poison. Keep back everyone.

General Alonsus says: In a moment I will be dead – as will my soldiers. You may have gotten us but you won't get any answers.

Casey asks: But why? Fulcrum is in tatters so there's not point to it.

General laughs even though he is in pain: We're not Fulcrum. We're better – we're the best.

Casey: We'll stop you.

General points out: How? We have been amongst you for so long and you didn't even know. You don't even know where to start.

Chuck's vision starts to clear up. He looks at the General. He then looks at the dead soldiers. In his mind's eye he sees the following:

A dossier on the general. This includes his service record for NSA. A dossier on one of the soldiers then appears. There are two dossiers for the soldier. The first indicates that he was in service of NSA. The second indicates that he was recruited by FULCRUM. This continues for the next soldier as well.

With each soldier there is an accompanying set of photos. Chuck's brain begins to harvest the photos. In one photo General Alonsus is alongside his men. In another photo the General is alongside an unidentified individual. In a third photo the other soldiers are alongside the unidentified individual. Further inspection is done on the individual and suddenly his dossier appears as well. The dossier lists him as a business man called Sheikh Alfreidi and being on the watch list for CIA. Red letters appear against his name with the term "The Blood Sheik".

Chuck says: I do. I know your history. I know your soldiers history. I now know that the next person we need to find is the one called the Blood Sheik.

General Alonsus with his last breath asks: Not even the ring knows those details. How could you?

Chuck responds with a pained expression: That's because I am the new intersect.

The end – for now.


End file.
